ANNABETH: ASSASIN OF ARACHNE
by Percabeth-thuke101
Summary: Annabeth is betrayed by her mother Athena and is banished from camp, she wants revenge. going to the only one who hates Athena more than her ARACHNE.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH : THE ASSASIN OF ARACNE.

CHAPTER ONE: BANISHED.

I try to think how this started. How my life got so messed up. The war with Kronos is over and I should have been happy, I was the Architect of Olympus, my mother was so proud of me. Everything was perfect. Until my Half sister showed up.

_(Flashback)_

_I was just walking to my cabin after capture the flag.(which Athena cabin won of course). As i walked in to the threshold of the cabin I see... Athena?. With a new sibling._

_It was strange because the girl looked nothing like a Child of Athena, her hair was mousey brown and straighter than one of Apollo cabins arrows, her eyes where more blue than grey and her skin was pale. Not like normal Athenian children with long golden blond hair which was normally curly like my own, our eyes where always grey always! Never any other colour mixed in. stormy grey like my own. Our skin is normally tan and flawless where hers is slightly blemished. Another strange thing was that her build was stick thin and scrawny not like my athletic one._

_Her clothes where designer and fancy, she must have been rich . He face plastered with so much make up it made Drew look insignificant. _

"_Mom what...". I start completely confused._

"_Annabeth this is your new sister Alicia, she is going to be the new head of the cabin". Athena said in a crisp tone._

_My jaw almost dropped. "but …... I … I'm the head of the cabin". _

"_yes well you've been demoted". Athena said dryly. She turned to Alicia with a warm smile she used to give me. "Dear I'm sure you'll fit in well here ….. make me proud". The goddess said before flashing out._

_The second Athena was gone Alicia turned to me like I was some dirty socks she had been sent to wash. "Look Blondie I'm the new head of this cabin and you have to listen to me". Her voice was lazy , snobbish and Drawling it annoyed me instantly._

"_yeah I get you I'm just disappointed mother had such bad taste in men now since you where the outcome, by any chance are you marked under biggest brat in the history of the world". I reply sweetly._

_Her eyes flash angrily. She took a step towards me before her eyes fell on my dagger in my scabbard at my side, her common Blue/grey eyes flash with not anger but fear. _

_Ha as if I needed my knife to take down this spoilt little girl._

_She gave me one last look of loathing before flouncing out of the cabin over dramaticly with her nose in the air like she had Fury dung under her nose._

_I could not believe that mother had demoted me!. What did I do?. She demoted me and replaced me with a snobby little rich girl who looks like she would get a splinter from a toothpick._

_(End of Flashback._

Alicia continued over the weeks to make my life hell, everybody hated her. She was a Bitch and I was right she did actually get a splinter from a toothpick, when she did she had cried like a baby.

She could not even hold a knife much less a sword, even the Aphrodite girls thought she was a prissy.

She made sure that she punished me at any chance she had, even making me rub her feet because I left a sock in the bathroom after a shower.

Malcolm constantly complained and always said (rather loudly) that I was a better head of cabin the others agreed hole heartedly until Alicia heard and made us all do laps for mutany as she called it.

Percy was all for punching her when he saw her make me wash out every bathroom in every cabin for breathing to loudly in my sleep.

Me and Percy after the war had grown closer than ever. No we where not dating, just best friends.

After the capture the flag incident Alicia was all but ready to be murdered in her sleep by me and the other Athena campers, you see she had refused to let me help with the plan for the game ,me being the best planner was a big loss to the cabin, Alicia had come up with a 'brilliant' plan of her own and it had failed horribly doing the opposite of what it was meant to do by making it easier for the other team to win.

Then as time went on the worst happened.

_(Flash back)._

_Walking to the camp fire to hang with Percy. I saw Athena , Alicia and the hole of camp including Mr D and Chiron._

"_Lady Athena maybe you should reconsiser this its a bit drastic". Chiron said. _

"_what going on". I speak up._

"_Ah good your here". Athena said coldly as if my exsistance bugged her._

"_Annabeth your mother is being a bit drastic maybe you should go back to your cabin". Chiron said he was pleading with me with his eyes._

"_of course not Chiron she needs to hear this". Athena begins. "Alicia my new favorite daughter is going to take your place as Architect of Olympus"._

_My heart felt like lead. My own mother had replaced me as favorite daughter and as Architect, why? What have I done . Why is she doing this to me?._

_I blink back my tears and held my tounge in fear my voice would break._

"_WHAT!". Percy roared. "Annabeth is the best Architect there is and you know it , any one with half a brain could see that and she is the perfect daughter". There was a roar of approval from every camper even the ones who don't like me._

_I felt my heart swell with grief and pride , pride because I had such good friends and grief because I just lost one of the best gifts I have ever had._

"_Enough! Annabeth is hear bye expelled from Camp Half-Blood and is now a rouge of Olympus". Athena yelled looking at me with distaste._

"_BUT SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING". Percy yelled at the top of his voice._

"_I do not care Sea Brat she is banished and can not return anyone who speaks to her will suffer my wrath". Athena stated her eyes glowing with power and rage._

_I did the smart thing. _

_I ran._

_(Ed of Flashback)._


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABETH: ASSASIN OF ACRACHNE.

CHAPTER 2

_I did the smart thing._

_I ran._

I sprint to Athena cabin. Grabbing my old backpack I stuff it with two clean camp shirts and a clean change of jeans , I pack a big bag of drachma and nectar for emergences. I fold Deadeluses laptop into iPhone mode and slip it into my pocket with my Yankees Cap. My dagger is always at my side.

Slipping on my Grey wind breaker and slinging my pack over my shoulder I leave Athena Cabin, making my way up Half Blood hill.

I turn when I hear shouting. I see Percy running and yelling at me so stop , his voice makes it clear that he's crying.

I sigh pulling on my Cap and disappearing. I take one good long look at Camp ,my home since I was seven,it held so many good summer memories, it was my refuge my only safe place and now I could never return. Thanks to Athena my so called mother. I hate her. And I will have my revenge.

Letting one single tear slide down my cheeks I turn my back on my home and walk away forever.

-PAGE BREAK-

I said it once and I will say it again. I HATE ATHENA!.

its one thing that she banished me but now she sends every monster/demon in the underworld after me. Bitch. I think as I sat in some woods in Central Park where I'm camping for the night.

I've already been attacked 10 times in the past 5 hour by the Minotaur , all three Fury's , two packs of Hell hound's and lots more. All met the same fate at the blade of my dagger.

Shit its cold I wish I had a warmer jacket than my wind breaker, its flipping freezing out here.

Feeling something crawling on my hand I look down and scream in terror a huge spider the size of baseball is crawling on my hand.

I scramble away from it pulling out my knife, that thing is no normal spider I think Athena must of sent it to freak me out. That little... smart bitch who else knows how to freak out her own children.

"Athena did not send it dear". Said a faint voice.

"who are you show yourself". I say a lot more braver than I feel.

"Dear you are in no danger". The voice is calm and full of concern. But I still am weary monsters use that technique to trick demigods all the time.

The spider watches me before I let out another yelp and back away further as hordes of spiders scramble out from the trees and start to form a shape of a figure. It continued to mould into the outline of a woman then the spiders seem to turn to skin and bones which I must admit is gross and creepy.

The woman that now stands before me is tall thin and beautiful in a harsh way. Pale skin that's snow white, unrealistic high cheek bones that make mine seem in significant, she has long straight black hair that is pulled back in a tight high pony tail. Her dress is white and the material is...holy Hades its spider web silk. Her eyes are large, pure black and shiny , they remind me of a spiders.

" ACRACHNE!". I yell wielding my dagger in front of me threateningly, even though I want curl into a ball and cry like a little girl.

"Dear...Dear I do not mean you any harm I just want to offer my help in your revenge". She said slowly and calmly her voice a lot more kinder than I would of ever imagined.

My ears pick up on the word revenge.

"What kind of help ?". I ask.

"Well we both wan't revenge on revenge on Athena". She starts slowly.

"And what do you propose". I ask my eyes narrowing.

"I was proposing an alliance , I have no demigod children and Athena is a fool not to see what an excellent daughter you are, you could join me and together we take our vengence on Miss All-Powerful Smarty Pants and share Athena's throne as ours". She said her eyes glittering at the thought of revenge.

I thought this over. She's Acrachne the mother of spiders she disipese Athena's children. But your not Athena's child anymore. A voice in my head whispers. Suddenly images pass though my mind. My mother in chains at my feet her once so powerful arua gone and radiated of me instead, the Pathonon crumbling to rubble , fire spreading though Athens.

I grin. "We have a deal". I say lowering my knife and extending my hand.

Acrachne smiled warmly as we shook hands. "I promise on the river styx that I will not betray you like Athena did Annabeth together we will rule".

**Good? Bad? Should I continue?.**


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH: ASSASIN OF ACRACHNE.

**This is a percabeth and a thuke fic , with other minor pairings.**

CHAPTER 3 :TRAINING AND A TALK.

I cannot believe it's been 5 months already,5 months since Athena betrayed me ,5 months since I left camp and 5 months since I joined Arachne.

Though I do miss a few things like , camp it self , hanging with my half-siblings and I really miss Seaweed Brain. But Arachne promised me everything , power ,fame ,glory and revenge. And most importantly she swore on the river Styx not to hurt my friends.

So 5 months I've been preparing, training, harnessing my powers that even Athena didn't know she gave me. I'm a tecnopath I can control things with my mind it's epic , as well as that I have one more gift this weird one I did not understand and still don't its like pure grey energy that I can literally have in the palm of my hand.

Anyway, I mount the steps of Arachne's throne room and knelt at her feet.

"Rise Daughter". She said. Ever since I took her deal she calls me daughter, I know weird since we where enemies but now she is like a mother to me, well a God damn better one than Athena (I say the name with venom).

"Soon you shall be ready for the next step". she said her eyes looking warm and comforting.

"But Mother... what is the next step my training is over all we must do now is make our move". I say my face breaking in to the cruel smile I adopted since I came here.

"Now now we must not rush all plans must take their time dear you know that". She smiled at my eagerness.

"Yes mother... but why have you summoned me here". I ask.

"Well you remember that boy the Son of the Sea God?". She asked.

I gulp. "Percy".

"yes that's his name...Now I want you to sneak in to camp and speak to him , try and convince him to join us". She smiled evilly.

My mouth turned dry. No one knows about me joining Arachne yet I don't want them to know until the actual fight. I don't want to find out their reaction to this cause technically I am betraying the Gods even if I'm a outcast.

I nod slowly. "Yes mother".

"And if you don't convince him we have to use the other way". She said darkly.

I gulp again I have to get Percy to join us the other way is not an option I would like to take.

-PAGE BREAK-

PERCYS POV.

Lying on my back in my bed I think back to what's happened over the last 5 months , lets see bitch new daughter of Athena shows up and makes mine,Annabeths and Camps life hell, Athena banishing Annabeth for no reason, Annabeth disappearing off the face of this earth for 5 months and Luke comes back from the dead as a good guy and Thalia quits the hunt. Wow lots of thing happening, but still gods I miss Annabeth.

Her bitch half sister Alicia keeps on asking me out, I always disline she's creepy , weird, a class A bitch and she could never replace my Wise Girl.

I can h ear the lightning and thunder in the distance. Wow Zeus must be pissed. Ha it almost sounds like someone knocking on my door. Wait... someone is knocking on my door.

Standing up and opening it I see... holy crap Annabeth.

She's changed, her skin has lost a bit of its tan and her athelic build is even more developed, her hair is the same old curly mess of princess curls and her eyes are the same gorgeous stormy grey ones they always were. Her clothes are a pair of black cameo combat pants , black military style boots, black and venom green striped t-shirt and a black hoody with her hood pulled up. But that's not what's changed, its her facial expression. Normally so happy and care free ,now a deep cruel sneer that actually suits her in a creepy evil mastermind way. But still it was same old beautiful Annabeth.

"ANNAB...". I start but her hand clamps down over my mouth. She pushed me into the cabin and locked the door behind her.

"Are you stupid or something I'm banished and your yelling my name for the whole camp to hear". She hissed pulling down her hood.

"Sorry I …...". I step forward and hug her tight. "I just missed you Wise Girl what happened where have you been for the past 5 months so much has happened". I say burring my head in the crook of her neck as she hugged back.

She sighed and pulled away from the hug and leaned against the wall running her hand though her curls like she dose when she's agitated. "That's what I came here to talk to you about". She said with a grimace.

"wait what your not staying". I say my heart felt a painful pang in it.

"Even if I could I can't". she laughed. I remember her laugh as less bitter.

"What do you mean". I ask.

"Look Percy I'll be straight forward with you. I joined Arachne and we are planning to destroy Athena". She said dead serious.

I looked at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. "HA you joining Arachne …... HA HA HA yeah that was a good one Wise Girl". I gasp out almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

Her eyes flashed with annoyance. "This isn't funny Seaweed Brain I'm serious".

I look up from laughing. "Huh".

"I'm serious Percy I have joined Arachne and we will destroy Athena". She said looking me dead in the eye , and I know she is serious.

"WHAT". I jump off the ground. "Annabeth please tell me your lying please".

She shook her head.

"Why?". I explode.

A shadow crosses over her face and for once in my life Annabeth Chase looked pure evil. "Percy I want to get my revenge for what Athena did and she is going to get what she deservers".

"I understand that your pissed with your mom but REVENGE ISN'T THE ANSWER". I yell the last part.

"What do you know... Arachne promised me everything Percy , power , fame , revenge. Join me and you could have that too". She said almost pleadingly.

"Your insane". I yell.

Her face contorted with rage for a second and I was terrified I had never seen her this angry.

"Percy please Arachne taught me things that are amazing of powers I didn't even know I had". She said holding out a hand and my Minotaur horn flew off the wall and landed in her hand.

"whoa...". I stumble back.

"And this". She said holding out her hand and a grey ball of pure energy appeared in the palm of her hand. Just the aura made my skin itch.

"Annabeth this is weird and creepy …... please just stop this now". I beg.

She closes her hand and the energy disappeared. " Percy I can't back out now please I have to do this and if you don't join then she will have to use the other way...". Annabeth gulped and her eyes momenteraly flashed with fear. "I don't want to…. I mean I don't want Arachne to hurt you".

"Stop this now". I plead.

The shadow crossed her face again. "If you won't join then I must leave now...and Percy the next time we meet it will not be me". She said before the shadow engulfed her and she disappeared.

I flop down on my bed. How am I going to tell camp Annabeths evil.

I have a horrible feeling what the 'other way' is and I don't like the sound of ' next time we meet it will not be me'.

Oh Wise Girl what have you got yourself into.


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH: ASSASIN OF ARACHNE.

**Thanks all the reviewers.**

CHAPTER 4 : BREAKING THE NEWS AND LOST SOULS.

PERCYS POV.

Thalia and Luke slam their fists on the desk. "Your lying". They yell.

I sigh. "Guys I wish I was lying but Annabeths really e...".

"don't Finnish that sentence". Luke growls. "Our little girl is not evil".

"She is...". I say exasperatedly.

Thalia grabs me by the scruff of the neck. "Don't you dare call Annabeth that you little worm". She growled as a electric shock flowed though my body and I'm thrown off my chair, Thalia looks like she is going to shock me again but Luke holds her back.

"Thalia, Luke enough what Percy is saying is true I heard it from Lady Athena he self". Chiron puts in, he too looks like he really hates the words coming from his mouth, he did raise Annabeth like a daughter all these years.

I look round at all the other councillors.

Chrisse looks shocked and keeps muttering. "Princess evil? No way!".

Katie looks like the world has just been pulled from under her feet.

Will is denying it.

Thalia and Luke both refuse to believe that their little girl could even be evil.

The Strolls look sad muttering. "Annie? No way she is too good a person to be evil".

Grover like Thalia and Luke just won't believe it.

Only Alicia seems happy she is playing with he nails and looks down right joyous that Annabeth is evil.

Me I feel like my whole world has been turned upside-down. Annabeths …... Annabeth she isn't evil,she's the coolest most good person I know, how could she do this to , Camp ,her friends , how could she do this to me!.

"As much as this news is grave to all of us we have to stay strong, remember how much Annabeth was an Asset in the Titan war well now we are fighting against her tactics and plans". Chiron said gravely.

"Against Annabeths plans !... WERE DOOMED". Yelled the Strolls. Everyone else agreed even me, it was Annabeths plans and tactics that won the war, they where full prof and impossible to beat.

* * *

ANNABETHS POV.

I knelt at Arachnes throne. "He Refused the offer". I say gravely.

"Hmm mm …... well we have no other option... dear you have to go bathe in The Styx and then the next part will be done soon after.". Arachne tells me bracingly.

I swallow hard. "Isn't there another way mother".

She smiled when I called her mother before her expression becomes hard. "NO we must do this , you must do this we have a deal do you want revenge or not". She asked coldly.

Truthfully remembering Percy's hurt , betrayed eyes , I'm not sure if I want this any more. But I see the look in Arachnes eyes and I can't back down, no I won't chicken out now Athena will suffer for what she did. "Yes mother I want revenge".

"Good now go to The Styx emediatly".

"... Yes mother".

* * *

Standing next to the gross swirling,filthy waters of The Styx I feel like I'm going to hurl.

But I don't I be strong like Thalia and Luke taught me too. God I miss those two now I hear that Luke's back and Thalia quit the hunt , if I was there instead of here it would be like old times.

No. I can't think about the past now I have to think about a place where my soul will be anchored too, my navel? No . Bellybutton? No. heel ? OK that would just be stupid.

Nowhere is perfect. Everywhere is vulnerable to a freak accident attack.

I think about my stomach if I had a breast plate on its heavily guarded and I will be fighting in battle so I guess this place is alright.

I brace my self to go in all heroic but I end up face first in the current when my legs turn to jelly at the touch of the water.

I have never been able to breath underwater like Percy and I have almost drowned a couple times when Posiedon though it would be funny if he tried to drown me. But now I am terrified, I cant save my self like I did before , my arms and legs don't work.

I feel like I'm swimming in acid not Water , the pain is unbearable. I'm slowly dissolving anything and everything that makes me Annabeth Chase is slowly being eaten up by the Styx. Even my own name dissolves.

I think of a rope ,a rope attached to my abdomen. It keeps me anchored to the world like a bungee cord.

"Hey kiddo you OK".

I look up and I see something like a vision. Thalia and Luke stand at the top of a hill ,I tripped up over my shoe lace and fell down the hill.

"I think she's ok". Luke trys to stifle his laughs but nether can, the laugh and I laugh with them.

The vision changes. I see Percy stood over me in the woods , wait I remember I fell out of my tree hiding spot in Capture the Flag.

"WOW Wise Girl for a smart person you can really be a idiot at times". He says with a grin obviously bursting to laugh. "Here take my hand". He offered his hand.

My memories came flooding back to me , I was Annabeth Chase andi wasn't going to die, I reach up and take Percy's hand.

I collapes at the bank of the Styx. My skin bight red and my head banging like crazy as I gasp for air.

* * *

NOBODYS POV.

Arachne smiles as she watched the image of Annabeth gasping at the bank of The Styx. All her plans where coming into place , even better when the next part works she gets around the oath she made and gets to hurt Annabeths bratty friends , because she may have promised that she won't hurt them. But Annabeth never promised.

Even better that the grey eyed brat won't even know she will be hurting her friends.

**So what do you think? Shall I continue?. **

**Who can guess what Arachnes planning? **


	5. Chapter 5

_ANNABETH ASSASIN OF ARACHNE_

**thanks for the reviews guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been super busy with school work.**

**Hope u like it and please review.**

ANNABETHS POV

After my little dip in the Styx I was purely exusted and did not want to be bothered. But alas I was.

On my way back to my room in Arachne's house/underground castle. I was confronted by Peter Arac. Arachne's son.

"Not in the mood Peter". I grumble trying to shove past him.

But he stopped me. "Annie what's wrong". He asked looking concerned.

Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy but annoyingly concerned when it comes to his friends and will stop at nothing to help them, it's his fatal flaw. I know weird for a son of the mother of spiders but there you go . He has medium lengh black hair, tanned skin in comparison to his mom, and warm brown eyes (not beady black like Arachne's). He wears similar to me, black jeans, black shirt with venom green writing, and a black hoodie. In fact he is one of my close friends, if he wasn't here I would be stuck alone in an underground city of spiders.

"Nothing... and DONT CALL ME ANNIE". I growl.

He must know I am really pissed because he grabs my hand and pulls me to the closest bench.

"OK tell me what's up". He says.

After telling him about my trip to the Styx he frowns. "Why would she ask you to go to the Styx".

I swallow a lump in my throat at the thought of the next step Arachne is making me do.

He sees this and starts to worry. "Annabeth why did she make you bathe in the Styx". His voice is urgent.

I swallow. "She wants me to be possessed by her so I am more powerful enough to defeat Athena". My voice is shaky and panic stricken.

His jaw drops. "WHAT ANNABETH THATS INSANE".

"Maybe not because it's the only way to defeat Athena and I am doing it, and you aren't you aren't stopping me". I growl before standing up and storming to my room.

PETERS POV

No No NO !. Mom can't make Annabeth be her host, if she does then Annabeth dies. Doesn't my grey eyed friend see this.

Annabeth can't die she is my best friend, admittedly my only friend but still. I have to stop her. But she is too proud to listen to reason.

Oh crap oh crap how am I going to stop her!.

wait what was that guys name,the one she always talks about...PERCY ! Thats it Percy he will be able to stop her.

I just have to get him to come and stop her in time, Damn it's times like this that I wish I was a Son of Kronos , if I was I would have all the time in the world but no alas I am the Son of the Mother of spiders and am useless.

OK time to pay the Son of Poseidon a visit.

PERCYS POV

I sit on the beach at camp. Gods I miss Annabeth. We all do.

How could she do this to us, betray us all like this. She was the anchor to the whole camp, my anchor and now I feel empty inside.

I plug in my headphones and _Avril Lavigne When Your Gone_ comes on. Oh the bitter irony.

**When your gone. the pieces of**

**my heart are missing you. When your gone.**

**the face I came to know is missing too.**

Her betrayal hurts me the most, it feels like my whole heart has been ripped out, I mean it was ANNABETH, my Annabeth , My Wise Girl . How could she do this. Her goofy grinning face is still fresh in my mind, but every time is replaced by the dark , evil one she wore when she came to visit me.

**When your gone. All the words**

**I need to hear to always **

**get me though the day**

**and make it OK**

**I miss you.**

I need to hear her call me Seaweed Brain again like I need air in my lungs (or water in some cases). I always helped me get though the days all the bad ones all the good ones, it didn't matter because I was _her _Seaweed Brain and she was _my _Wise Girl. That nickname that drove me to almost insanity, it still always made me feel OK.

"I miss you Wise Girl".

As the song finnished tears where rolling freely down my cheeks. Even the ocean could not make me feel better now.

I never told her **I love you. **How could I be so stupid.

PETER POV

I see him. He sits on the beach crying his eyes out. He must be thinking of Annabeth. I remember her saying he used to call her the lame nickname beacuse he could never think of a better one.

I slowly make my way out of my hiding spot near some boulders.

"Hey". I say not knowing how to start.

He spins round wiping his tears away qiuckly. "Who are you".

"i am a friend of Annabeths". I say not thinking it wise to say I am a Son Of Arachne.

His eyes lit up at her name and it made me smile.

"What about Annabeth has she changed her mind ?. Is she coming back?. What?". He says in rapid fire.

"Woah Woah calm down dude". I say. Holding his shoulder. "Unfortunatly it is worse than that".

"What tell me is she OK". He almost beggs.

"She is but if Arachne goes though with her plan she won't be and I am here to warn you". I say grimly.

OK this is going to be a long, hard conversation.

**Good? Bad? Shall I carry on? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!.**


End file.
